


More than enough

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Connor is a precious cinnamon roll, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hank has chronic pain, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor knows sometimes humans get sick and they don’t get better. But it’s one thing to know that, and something else entirely to experience it.





	More than enough

Connor knows sometimes humans get sick and they don’t get better. But it’s one thing to know that, and something else entirely to experience it.

One day Hank’s back starts hurting. And he passes it off as getting older. But the pain never ends from there on. He takes Hank to doctors, everyone saying Hank is fine, when he so clearly isn't.

The pain isn't just from him getting older, it’s something else entirely. He keeps taking Hank to doctors, who seems to grow more tired off it after each visit. Connor feels like he can't see white walls anymore, without throwing up, despite not being able to. One day he paints the walls in their bedroom a mint green instead and he feels better, even if just for a second.

Medicine still can't answer all questions, even in this year and Connor can’t help but feel it's unfair Hank has to go through this, after everything he has had to deal with in his life so far. 

He lies down onto the bed, next to Hank. Connor is thankful it’s saturday, he doesn't have to work. Hank is staring at the ceiling, not saying a word. It’s one of the worse days and he already knows, Hank won’t be able to leave the bed today. 

He takes Hank’s hand in his and turns on the TV with his voice. He puts on some cheesy romantic comedy and moves a little closer to Hank.

“You shouldn't have to keep up with this”, Hank mumbles and he rolls his eyes.  
They have this conversation way too often and he still has no idea how to stop him from feeling like this.

The movie shows the new couple, having a vacation somewhere in Paris. Hank gestures at the TV. 

“You should have that. Get to be with a cute boyfriend. Go on vacations.”  
Connor plays with Hank’s hair and sighs.  
“I already have a cute boyfriend. And I know we can't exactly go to Paris. But I don't want to go there with someone else. I just want to be with you.”  
“Even if it means we’ll never get to do anything like that? What if they never find out what's wrong with me?”  
Connor shrugs.  
“I still hope they will. But I’m not leaving in any case. Sorry, but you're stuck with me forever.”  
Hanks smiles, barely, but it’s there.  
He kisses him and holds him a little closer.  
For Connor, this is more than enough.


End file.
